Back In Time
by Queen Mufasa94
Summary: After a disagreement with her parents, Kiara goes to Rafiki for help. But it's not the help she was planing on getting. Read on as Kiara grows as Nala's adopted sister and the future of the Pride Lands lies in her paws.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ this takes place after Kiara's meeting with Kovu and Zira**

Back In Time

Chapter 1:

"But why?" cried a golden lioness cub reddish brown eyes

"Mind your father, Kiara" tawny lioness wit rich blue eyes

"Yes mother" said the cub, Kiara

"Kiara you will understand when you get older" said a golden lion with a reddish brown mane and eyes

"Why can't you tell me now?" Kiara yelled

"Kiara!" scolded the lioness

"You just don't want me to have any fun. You just want me to be your stupid princess" yelled Kiara

"That's enough young lady" the lioness scolded

"I hate you both" yelled Kiara before running off

The lioness looked after her retreating daughter then she turned to her mate, the golden lion next to her and said "Simba"

The lion looked at his tawny queen and said "Nala we have to go after her"

Simba was about to go after their daughter when Nala stopped him and sighed and said "Give her some time"

"But Nala we can't let her be out here by herself. Not with Zira around"

Nala looked to the ground and said "I know but she's needs time to cool off. I will send my mother and Sarabi"

Simba sighed and said "Ok"

"Rafiki" Kiara called out of breathe

"Hehe how may I help de princess?"

Kiara looked up at the big tree infornt of her and saw the baboon mix with his staff in his hand.

Kiara climbed up the tree and sat in a corner before saying "I need your help"

"Oh, how may I help you?"

"I need to know to know why my parents won't let me play with Kovu"

Rafiki smiled and said "That you have to found out on ya on, Princess"

Kiara looked confused and said "how, when my parents won't say nothing but I will under when I'm older"

Rafiki laughed and said "come here child"

Kiara walked over to him and Rafiki got a coconut shell full of blue liquid and put some on Kiara's forehead. Then he started to chant. A couple of minutes later Kiara fell into a deep sleep.

**AN/ A Cliffhanger, what's going to happened when Kiara wakes up. Read onto find out and please review. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Walt Disney**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ I thank everybody for reviewing my story. I hope you all enjoy this**

**This all happens before Mufasa shows Simba the kingdom**

Chapter 2: I Always Wanted a Sister

When Kiara opened her eyes she was in a savannah much like the pride lands. She yawned and started walking around. As Kiara was walking she saw that it was the pride lands.

"How long have I been asleep" Kiara thought to herself

"I know my parents are worried sick"

Kiara made up her mind and started to go home. As she was making her way home she heard growling and snarling in the grass around her.

Kiara stopped and said "hello, is anybody there"

Then a huge leopard lion hybrid jumped out. The hybrid had a golden pelt with a mix of black and brown spots on his back. The hybrid also has red eyes and a mix color mane of black and dark brown. Kiara screamed and started to run. As she got closer to Pride Rock the hybrid pounce and pinned cub Kiara. As the hybrid was about to go for the kill a flash of golden and red collided with him and pinned him to the ground. The hybrid looked up and saw the king of the pride lands, Mufasa.

"I'm sorry sire"

"Roco, how many times I have to tell you may not eat cubs in my land" growled Mufasa

Roco nodded and Mufasa let him up and Roco ran off. Mufasa then turned to a shaken Kiara.

"It's ok little one, everything is ok" Mufasa said

Kiara looked up and was sure she was looking at her father.

"Daddy"

Mufasa chuckled and said "No child, but where are your parents?"

Kiara looked at Mufasa closer and saw that this lion was larger, his mane was bigger and his voice was deeper. But he still looks like her father and a lot.

"Here, at Pride Rock" was Kiara said

"Really"

Kiara nodded and said "yea they're the king and queen"

Mufasa smiled and said "well let's go and find them"

"Mufasa" called a dark beige lioness with reddish orange eyes

Kiara looked up and saw a lioness running over. This lioness looked highly familiar.

"Sarabi how you seen any new lions?" Mufasa asked the lioness after having a quick nuzzle

Sarabi shooked her head and said "no, why"

Mufasa looked at Kiara and Sarabi followed his glazed.

"Oh my" said Sarabi

"But they was so post to be here" said Kiara looking between Sarabi and Mufasa

"How about you stay here till your parents show up" Mufasa said

Kiara nodded and Mufasa looked at Sarabi and said "take her to Sarafina"

Sarabi nodded and said "come on little one"

"Sarafina" Sarabi called

A tawny lioness with apple green eyes looked up and saw her cub hood best friend.

"Hello Sarabi" Sarafina said with a smile

"Is it ok if you looked after this young one for a while?"

Sarafina smiled and said "sure, no problem at all"

Sarabi smiled and head butted Sarafina before walking off.

Sarafina looked at Kiara and asked "what's your name?"

"Kiara"

"That's pretty" then Sarafina yelled "Nala"

A couple of minutes later a tawny lioness cub with blue eyes came running over.

"Yes mother" asked the cub

"Nala, I want you to meet Kiara. She will be staying with us" said Sarafina

Nala smiled and said "cool, I always wanted a sister"

Sarafina smiled at that and Nala said "come on Kiara, I introduce you to my best friends"

**AN/so another cliffhanger, but you most likely know who Nala's friends are. I know Nala's eyes are green, but I want to keep her eyes one color. I hope you liked it as much as I had fun writing it. Please review and check out the updates. Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Walt Disney**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/ I thank everybody for reading and reviewing**

**Takes place before Mufasa shows Simba the kingdom**

Back In Time

Chapter 3: Love at first sight

"Hey guys" yelled Nala as she and Kiara ran over to the watering hole

"Hi Nala" said a dark brown lioness cub with green eyes

"Hey Kula" said Nala head-butting her friend

"Who's that?" a golden orange cub with black ear tufts, a black head tuft, and reddish brown eyes

"This is Kiara, she's going to be here for a while" explained Nala

Then three other cubs came running over.

"Hi I'm Kula" said the dark brown lioness cub

"I'm Malka" said the orange golden cub

"I'm Tojo" said a dark golden brown cub with blue eyes

"The name's Chumvi" said a dark brown colorless paws cub with reddish brown eyes

"And I'm Tama, Malka's girlfriend" said a tannish-cream colored fur with an orange tint and a tuft of hair over her head with orange eyes

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kiara" said Kiara

"You know you look just like our friend Simba" said Malka

"Speaking of Simba, where is that trouble making prince at?" said Kula

"I heard that" yelled a voice

The cubs turned and saw a golden brown cub with a golden tuff on his head and reddish brown eyes.

"Hey Simba" said Nala head butting the new cub

When Simba turn to his other friends and his eyes landed on Kiara his words was caught in his throat.

"Hhhhi, I'm Sssssimba" the golden cub sturred

Kiara giggled and said "Kiara"

Simba smiled and the cubs all sang "Simba and Kiara sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G…"

"Shut up" Simba playful growled

The cubs started to laugh and they went and played a game of tag. As the game was going Kiara was it and she went after Simba. Kiara pounced and the two heirs rolled until Kiara manage to pin Simba. Simba was in another world as he glazed into Kiara's eyes that mirror his own. Simba was in love, but he doesn't know that he had just fell for his daughter.

**AN/ I know it's disturbing but Simba and Kiara doesn't know that they are father and daughter. I hope you liked it and don't worry no cubs will come out of this at lease not Simba and Kiara. Please review and tell me what you think, Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Walt Disney**


End file.
